Sayuri and Ume smut
by naniyoi
Summary: Posted in the ATLA category because it's similar, but these are characters for a story of mine that well, doesn't exist yet. They AREN'T OC's (one of them is an empath as well as having the ability to manipulate water, and nothing like that happens in ATLA or even LOK). Basically, if lesbian benders are your thing, read on. DO NOT use these characters for anything, as they are mine
1. Chapter 1

-so this isn't really ATLA even though its in that catagory; they're actually characters for a story/cartoon I'd like to create which is similar to ATLA and LOK (obviously if its a cartoon there won't be any smut), but yeah. If physcokinetic lesbians are your thing, too, this is your story friend-

Flames shot through the air like a blazing sunset all in one little burst, the girls stance held as she shot the fire up, sweat beading down her forehead, though hidden by her dark bangs, which stuck to her slick forehead. She straightened up and grabbed for the edge of her shirt, tugging on it to air her top out as she made her way over to the shadier parts of the yard by another girl, and she sat beside her, wiping her sweaty forehead on an over-shirt that lay in a pile.

"Had enough practice, 'Yuri?" The girl, Ume, asked her, a little smile on her face, and she nodded.

"I'm tired." She commented in reply. "Too tired to keep this up." She smiled a little back at her, and Ume's arm wrapped around her, pulling her close. She pressed a kiss to her temple, ignoring the salty tang of sweat. Sayuri's soft hum in reply was grateful, and Ume sat in blissful silence for a moment, before leaning in again, and this time a kiss pressed behind her ear, and then right under her jaw, soft breath tickling still perspiring skin, eliciting a few soft chuckles from Sayuri, who looked a little flustered at the contact, especially so brazenly in the yard.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, biting her lip

"You're crazy if you think I wouldn't notice." She murmured, her grin obviously on her lips as the next kiss was on her neck. "It's the funny thing about empathy. You can tell what people are feeling. What they DESIRE." She murmured, another kiss pressed to her neck, making her way down further. "What sort of DESIRES are you having?" She grinned a little more, lips paused as they pressed to her skin, waiting for a reply

"You're.. You're just making this up." She insisted. "It's YOU who's.. Desiring things." She murmured, though a soft whine escaped her lips when Ume's own stopped pressing kisses at her skin. Sayuri frowned a bit. "Maybe I am, only a bit." She whispered to her, like it was a secret.

And before they knew it, Ume had her hand in hers, dragging her into the house and straight to whichever one of their bedrooms was closest, and shut the door behind themselves. Ume slid her arms around the other girls waist, pulling her close and smiling as her forehead rested against hers. "Been a while."

She murmured.

"Are you saying you lost your stuff?"

"Only if that stuff is YOUR MIND, because I'm still the best." She grinned a little, and that dorky comment and even dorkier grin made Sayuri laugh, and they leaned close and her lips pressed against her, eyes closing and hands exploring, grabbing and grasping each other more desperately as the kiss grew more heated.

Ume's hands first went for the wrappings she had around her chest; she didn't usually practice her bending in much more than the bare minimum. She strew aside the wraps and in an instant, she pressed the other girl to the wall, another intense kiss between the two of them as Ume's hands slid up her soft curves to grope at her chest, fingers running gently over soft skin. She slid her hands from her chest to her waist, then her hips and thighs. She gripped her thighs and lifted her, legs around her waist. She broke the kiss and went for her neck, mindless kisses pressed to her as she fiddled with her own top, but finally gave up and let Sayuri undo and pull it off with much more ease, heavy puffs of breath coming from her. A hand moved inward from her hip, and grazed over her thigh, a finger running up her inner thigh and the very tips of all four brushing her core, drawing upwards then moving down to almost cup her with just fingers, pressing to her, hearing the gasp that followed. Her other hand gripped her thigh tightly to keep her up, lips still working on her neck and now down her collar bone. Fingers ensnarled in her hair as Ume worked, her own fingers soon sliding in past her clothes to press against her through her under wrappings. Sweat beaded along the other girls forehead, her back arching just slightly as she mumbled out pleasured words and sounds, urging Ume on further. She hastily undid Sayuri's under wrappings, only undoing them enough to make it easy for her hand to slip in, her fingers pressing to the hot surface of her, and she moved in closer, her chest pressed to the other girls as her fingers began to massage her core gently, pressure picking up as the heat radiated off of her, and moans of need rolled off Sayuri's tongue, begging her to move forward. A finger pressed to a sensitive cluster of nerves, circling and working against it, moans of approval sounding from the girl attached to it. Ume applied more pressure, her finger pressing into that one perfect spot, her own toes curling at how Sayuri reacted to all this. She buried her face in the crook of the girls neck, feeling Sayuri's body temperature rise to what seemed like an inhumanly level; but that was just what happened when you dealt with fire. She gripped her thigh tighter, pulling her leg up a bit higher to spread them both, sweat making their skin so slick it was hard to get a grip on her, but somehow she managed it. Her hand shifted its position so that her thumb pressed into and rubbed the girls core, her fingers dipping down to run along the wetness between her legs, her breath coming out in hot puffs against her neck, eyes falling shut

"U-Ume.." She breathed out, her head tilted back so it rested against the wall, steam slipping from the corners of her mouth and billowing about them, making a low fog in the room, as well as making it all the more hotter.

Ume's fingers pressed up against her wet folds, rubbing at her as she nuzzled into her neck more, the sounds of Sayuri moaning out her name only urging her on, and the heat of steam filling the room from how turned on the other girl had become was getting to her, too. She pressed kisses down her collar bones and down her chest, her lips traveling over a mound of flesh slick with sweat, her lips pursing over the pink nub at the tip, and sucking, eyes falling shut. She massaged her fingers against the center of her legs, working up the wetness of her before she finally slid a finger into her. Slowly and carefully, trying to be passionate and impulsive but restrained and loving, so she wouldn't hurt her. She slowly sunk her finger inside her, warm, pulsating flesh enveloping her digit one knuckle at a time, her longest finger sliding inside her, Sayuri's breath being caught in her throat, before a throaty moan released it, hot steam billowing about the room in a fresh batch like it had before. She moved her finger slowly inside her, other hand gripping her thigh tightly, knowing there would be bruises there tomorrow, but the moans elicited from Sayuri made it clear she didn't care.

"U-Ume.. F-fu.." She gasped as her finger began to move, her legs struggling to get just a little further apart, trembling in the process, and her arms were desperately around her torso, under Ume's underarms. Her hands gripped desperately at the other girls shirt, her fists trembling at how tightly she gripped, her entire body racking with jerks and shudders and trembles as Ume's fingers moved and curved inside her, her finger bending to push at sensitive spots, each new movement of her finger making Sayuri jerk with an embarrassed, but oh so needy, moan, her hands tugging at her shirt desperately, her moans echoing throughout the room. "Spirits.." Ume whispered to her, after her head lifted back up, and her lips brushed her ear as she spoke. "So loud.. You've been building up this tension for a while haven't you?" She whispered, a second finger working its way inside her, trying to distract her from the slight pain of taking another finger with her gently teasing whispers, her lips pressing little kisses to the shell of her ear as she did so, two fingers sinking inside her like she did with the first, her fingers beginning to move inside her, wetness dripping down the sides as she worked them inside her. Sayuri let out another bought of moans, her legs wrapping around her waist a little tighter than they had been before, though still trembled quite violently as she whimpered out a reply, breathing steam heavily out her nose. "For too long.." She whined softly, her voice sounding much more desperate than usual, and Ume couldn't get over how hot that sound was; she always relished in the sounds of her moans.

"Think you can handle something a little more?" She breathed in her ear, her fingers slowing inside her before pulling out and both hands gripped a thigh, pulling her in closer. Only a nod was Sayuri's reply, her body still lightly trembling and her breath heavily, legs wrapped tightly around her waist and arms gripping Ume desperately. Ume wrapped her arms around her and carried her over to the bed in the center of the room, laying her back on it and pulling her hips to the edge, her legs bent and up in the air. She unraveled her under wrappings and tossed them aside finally, spreading her legs and kneeling between them, her eyes gazing over Sayuri's full, unclothed form. She had a significant curve to her, her hips curving down to long, pale legs that spread so perfectly for her. Though her chest was on the smaller side, Ume couldn't help but find it so suiting to her; because it was her. Her body glistened with sweat from their earlier endeavors, one of her arms laying lazily across her stomach, the other entangled in her own hair as her eyes half lidded, head laying against the bed as she puffed out breaths, the hot steam from before puffing from her lips, her teeth biting her bottom one, feet falling to plant down on the bed, toes curled. Ume quirked a little smile; she looked so beautiful, yet so desperate and turned on. So anxious and needy for the sweet pleasure of finishing, the need being so teased upon for a while. Ume leaned down over her, a hand lifted to her cheek and curving under to cup her jaw, pressing her lips to Sayuri's and kissing her gently, the interlocking of their lips familiar and warm. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back, her lips traveling down her neck, and her chest, open mouthed kisses going down her body. She pressed kisses between her breasts, and down her stomach. She traveled down her abdomen and finally, she paused between her legs. She let her fingers graze gently over her inner thighs outward and she spread her legs more. Leaning down, Ume gently pressed her lips between the girls legs, her lips parting to press an opened mouthed kiss between her legs. She slid her arms around Sayuri's thighs, and she lifting her hips up a bit, soft gasps and whines eliciting from her as she pressed another kiss between her legs, her lips pressed to the uppermost part of her core, her tongue sliding out to press to that certain cluster of nerves, pressing and circling against it, moans filling her ears as she did so. Her tongue worked tirelessly over her, her whining moans turning into louder, more desperate ones. She ensnarled a hand in Ume's dark hair, gripping a handful tightly. She whimpered loudly, her sounds growing more high pitched as she became more desperate. Her legs soon propped over the other girls shoulders, and her other hand gripped the sheets firmly, the silken sheets releasing small wisps of smoke as her hands just barely began to burn through them. Her back arched when Ume's tongue delved down between the soft, pink flesh that parted into folds, and between them lay such a sweet wetness she could hardly contain herself before she pressed her tongue to her, and for a moment let her revel in the heat of her soft, warm tongue against a spot so sensitive, so needy. Sayuri's moans rolled off her tongue as smoothly as the sweat slid down her forehead as her fingers grasped desperately at Ume's hair. Sayuri's back arched, and her head tilted back as she felt the tip of a familiar muscle prod the opening of her core, then run over it. Ume's mouth traveled back up to let her tongue massage over that special cluster of nerves again, and two familiar fingers slipped back inside of her, moving at a considerable speed, before they sped up. Sayuri let out desperate, needy moans as she felt her fingers thrum inside her, felt her tongue work so perfectly at the most sensitive spots of her, and her body shuddered at the feelings, hips jerking up into her. Ume's fingers sunk in as deeply as possible, moving faster than they had before, her tongue working more vigorously, and it left Sayuri to moan and beg and _yell out_ for more. Need pulsed through her entire body, racking her with more trembles than before, her finish so close she felt the could see it. Orgasm hit Sayuri like a white hot light, burning white flames singeing her body but she was _enjoying it_ so _so_ much, she wanted to delve deep into the hot flames licking at her skin, feel her life burn away and feel nothing but this burning, heated pleasure that grew over her from the hips up and out and everywhere on her _entire body_. She was on another level, she wasn't even down to earth as she felt the release she'd been needing for so long, and it isn't until Ume's warm mouth and supple lips leave her skin that she begins to retain herself and come back to reality, her eyes looking up at her with almost a childish sense of hope, wanting more than what she received

Ume leaned down, her lips meeting Sayuri's in a familiar kiss that they shared often, Ume sliding onto the bed and Sayuri being pulled into her lap, naked hips straddling Ume's clothes ones. Sayuri made it her job to make that change eventually. Ume broke the kiss, her head dipping back to press kisses along the shell of her ear, whispering profanities in her ear which made Sayuri let out little whimpers and whines, as if she could feel it at that very moment. "Don't worry.." She whispered, her hands pulling Sayuri closer to her, her body still trembling lightly when she moved. "We aren't done." She promised softly

\- So theres the first part! I'll be posting the next part pretty soon, but I've got another story I'm working on, too (Zuko and Katara in an arranged marriage if ur interested u nerds). Stay tuned for s'more lesbians UvU-


	2. Chapter 2

"Ume straightened up and undid the tie around her top, sliding it off her shoulders and throwing it aside. She slid her bottoms off as well, leaving her in only her under wrappings; and only the bottom ones, as her other ones were removed when she and Sayuri had been grinding against the wall. She returned her hovering overtop of her and pressed her lips to hers again, hands sliding down her shoulders and over her chest. She cupped each of her breasts in a hand, and kneaded them gently and slowly, her thumbs running over the top, fingers grazing and brushing every inch of her soft, pale mounds. She thumbed over the pink tips, feeling them perk up under her touch. Sayuri let out gentle moans into the kiss, and Ume smiled a little in return to it, her lips parting and pressing small butterfly kisses back along her jawline, as her hands dipped down further. They slid down her sides, and over her stomach, before stopping at her hips, her thumbs tracing circles over her hipbones, before she pulled her lips barely an inch away from her neck, and breathed softly into her ear. "I wanna feel good with you this time." She whispered, before she pulled away to stand, and undid her under wrappings, letting them fall into heaps at her ankles, kicking them aside as she crawled back overtop of her, and shifted to one side to straddle one of her thighs, her hips lowering so they pressed to her leg, the hot, wetting center of her legs against Sayuri's thigh, and she leaned down for another brief kiss, as if it'd been far too long since the last time their lips met in a kiss, and it'd hardly been minutes. She sat up, and slung Sayuri's other leg over her shoulder, Sayuri shifting onto her side as Ume pressed forward, and the cores between their slender legs pressed together, and it was like the perfect match. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together. The heat radiating off of them trapped between them, and they grew hot as the center of their legs pressed against one another's. She ran her fingers affectionately over her thigh, before gripping it before she moved her hips against Sayuri's, a gasp eliciting from her in sync with the other girls as Ume sped up. Friction built between their legs as she move quicker, fingers digging into her thighs as she let out gasps and groans and whimpers, needing more but at the same time she grew overstimulated all at once, and Ume grabbed desperately for Sayuri's hands, gripping them tightly as she ground into her faster, desperate whines ripping from her as her head tilted back. Her hands squeezed Sayuri's desperately, and Sayuri's leg over her shoulder trembled violently as Ume ground against her, and Sayuri desperately tried to grind back, both of them slicking over in sweat, and the area between their legs being ground together growing unbelievably wet, making them slip so easily against one another. Ume moved quicker, loud, gasping moans ripped from her as she kept moving, orgasm teasing them so loudly it was in earshot. She gasped as she felt herself release a hot fluid, her body tensing up in the moment of white hot pleasure as she reached her peak. As she noticed Sayuri hadn't reached her own yet, Ume reacted quickly by pulling away and releasing her hands, a hand gripping one of her thighs as her other hand went between her legs, fingers rubbing at her quickly. Sayuri let out rapidly louder moans and gasps, whines coming out in shrill desperation as her fingers moved quicker. Sayuri tensed up and her legs bent, toes curling and her legs began to tremble in the intensity of pleasure. She leaned in and pressed her hot, wet tongue to the small nub of nerves, and massaged it with the soft muscle, her fingers running at her as quickly as she could get them to move, before Sayuri let out a shrieking, gasping moan as she released, hands flying to Ume's head and gripping her hair, desperately pulling her closer as she rode out her orgasm, sobbing moans coming from her as she finished, her body tensed up immensely, before she fell tiredly limp when she had finished up, heavy breaths racking her chest as she came down from her orgasm, and Ume sat up, licking her lips off and leaning down to, yet again, press a soft kiss to her lips, and moved to lay beside her in bed, smiling at her as they crawled beneath the covers  
Ume slid her arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling into her soft, black hair as Sayuri breathed steadily, head against her chest. "You're loud, you know." She teased her softly, her head tilting back a bit to sweep her bangs out of her face, and press a kiss to her forehead. Sayuri's head lifted and their eyes met, smiling at one another, Sayuri blushing a little with a soft chuckle. "I can't exactly help that." She defended herself, but nuzzled closer to her again, head against the top of her chest and Ume's atop hers, smiling. "You think the others heard us?" She mumbled. Sayuri let out a quiet groan. "If they did, they won't hold back embarrassing us tomorrow." She commented, burying her face embarrassedly in Ume's chest. It was even worse for Sayuri; she'd had such a crush on Ume for so long, and when they finally got together, she gushed to her friends about what it was like. Them sleeping together for the first time would make their friends gossip so much about it; and embarrass Sayuri about finally bedding her crush. Ume always said she found it cute; and Sayuri was glad

\- sorry about the short continuation of the smut! This was only meant to be well, smut. If anyones looking to hear about them on the non-sex side, i love reviews, so please review!-


End file.
